Details can be found at official conference website: www.helicobacter.com DATES: The 4th Western Pacific Helicobacter congress will be held on 3rd March to 6th March 2002. LOCATION: The Congress will be held at the Sheraton Perth Hotel, Perth, Western Australia. TYPES OF PARTICIPANTS: Gastroenterologist-physician and surgeon, Research Scientist, Postdoctoral Researcher, Students-Medical and Science Faculty. GOALS: To provide a forum for delegates from the Western Pacific region to evaluate advances in the understanding of H.pylori infection. Although developing countries have over half their population infected with H.pylori, limited access to new technology makes management of the infection problematic. The conference has distinguished faculty from USA and Europe capable of presenting cutting edge technologies in the study of H.pylori and infectious disease in general. Invited faculty include S.Falkow (Stanford) to present data from the H.pylori gene array, Claire Fraser (TIGR) presents the genomic approach to H.pylori study, Harry Mobley (Johns Hopkins) presents the metabolism of H.pylori, Martin Blaser (NYU) presents the molecular evolution of H.pylori. The meeting also commemorates the 20th anniversary of the isolation of the Helicobacter pylori by Drs Robin Warren and Barry Marshall in 1982. Since the breakthrough by Marshall and Warren, most of the peptic ulcer disease has been eliminated in developed countries, saving USA at least $3B per annum. In developing countries gastric cancer is more important than ulcers. With a significant continuing problem existing in the Western Pacific region, this meeting provides an excellent opportunity for scientists and clinicians to study the organism. TOPICS TO BE COVERED: The Congress will feature a balanced program with scientific presentations interspliced with symposia on genomics, biochemisty, molecular epidemiology, immunology, vaccines, epidemiology, diagnosis and treatment. Concurrent sessions will allow delegates to prioritise their sessions.